Banshee
Banshee is a female zombie introduced in Zombie: The Hero: The Origins patch in Counter-Strike Online. Background No one has ever witnessed the banshees, only rumors. It is said that the witch who instigated the pagan group was resurrected as a zombie after her death, using the ability of a magic series to capture multiple targets at a distance. Advantages *Can pull humans using pulling ability *Able to jump higher with the High Jumping ability *Generally fast movement speed and high jump height *50% damage reduced while using the pulling skill Disadvantage *Cannot use pulling ability while crouching *Low knockback resistance *Easy to perform headshots due to her appearance *Failing to drag a human will result in revealing your position *Unable to move when using the pulling ability Abilities Gameplay Tactics *Use the Pulling skill to take out the humans who have the strongest weapons. This is especially very useful to take out the Hero and Heroine. Note that this skill will also pull other humans who are near the target. *The flock of bats will pass through your teammates and go directly towards the crosshair. *Use the High Jumping skill to get onto higher places. Counters *When you see the Banshee idle temporarily, it may indicate that it is ready to use the Pulling skill. Shoot it temporarily first to make it retreat. *The Banshee has a delay time while using the Pulling skill, so always pay close attention to it when it is standing and looking for targets. *Interrupting a Banshee when she is about to launch the Pulling skill will make her not able to aim properly and miss the target. Events This zombie class was released alongside Zombie: The Hero: The Origins on: *Singapore/Malaysia: 23 May 2012 with Salamander. *Indonesia: 23 July 2012 with Fernando and Blair. This zombie was released alongside Free Update on: *CSN:Z: 8 January 2015. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Gallery General= Zombie_vency.png|Icon File:Witchzb_viewmodel.png|View model File:Maid_viewmodel.png|Ditto, host Witchzbreinforce.png|Ditto, reinforcing File:Witchzb_stab.png|Stabbing the heart File:Witchzb_skill.png|Using skills File:Witchzb_zombiebomb.png|Wielding Zombie Grenade File:Zombiebomb_witch_host.png|Ditto, host File:Witchzb_zombiebomb_pullpin.png|Ditto, pullpin File:Banshee_artwork.png|Artwork File:Banshee_koreaposter.png|South Korea poster File:Banshee_chinaposter.png|China poster File:Banshee_chinaposter2.png|Ditto File:Stamper_banshee_sgmyposter.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Venomguard_banshee_stingfinger_poster_csnz.png|''Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies'' poster File:Banshee_origin_host_mdl.png|Origin and host model File:Bat_witch.png|Banshee's bat File:Pain_dominator_icon.png|Buy Icon File:Witch.png|Barracks icon Pulling.jpg|The pulling skill Confusion.jpg|The icon indicating the player is affected by confusion skill |-| Origin= File:Witchzb_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Witchzb_origin_idle.png|Idle model File:Witchzb_origin_skill.png|Using skill File:Witchzb_origin_hitbox.png|Hitbox File:Zb_random.png|Random zombie selection Origin Banshee Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_witchzombie.png|Hud portrait, Origin |-| Host= File:Witchzb_host_dummy.png|Dummy model File:Witchzb_host_idle.png|Idle model File:Witchzb_host_skill.png|Using skill File:Witchzb_host_hitbox.png|Hitbox Banshee Zombie.jpg|In-game screenshot hud_witchzombie_host.png|Hud portrait, Host Lady banshee.png|Icon |-| Nurse= File:Ladybanshee_host.png|Lesser model File:Ladybanshee_origin.png|Host model File:Hud_y20s1witchskin.png|Portrait HUD File:Lady_banshee.png|Icon Enhanced Blue= Zombie_vency_up.png|Icon File:Banshee_up_viewmdl.png|View model File:Banshee_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Banshee_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Banshee_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, host Witchblueicon.png|Barracks icon |-| Red= Zombie_vency_up3.png|Icon witch up3.png|View model banshee up3 host.png|Host model banshee up3 origin.png|Ditto, Origin Witchredicon.png|Barracks icon Trivia *In Indonesia region, Banshee pulling skill was translated wrongly as "Pooling". *In Zombie: The Union, Banshee used to have 800 health points (1300 with Strong Lifepower) but now it has 1000 (1500 with Strong Life Power) and 200 (250 with Strong Life Power). **In Zombie: The Union, instead of pulling the enemy closer, the Pulling ability will damage the enemy. It can also be used on zombies. *While using the Pulling ability, Banshee will not be able to move until the bats miss or fail to grapple a player. *Banshee does not make an appearance in Zombie Scenario, the same fate is shared with Jiang Shi and Stamper. *Player can clearly see that there are flesh and bones inside her clothes when she is performing her Pulling ability, or by standing beneath her. **There is a bug where if the Banshee uses the Pulling ability before a round ends, the effect will continue in to the next round. *Before the Zombie Mode Rework patch, Banshee used to have another skill known as Chaos/Confusion that allowed it to disguise her teammates and herself as human players to confuse the opposing team. It was then replaced by the current Jumping skill. **Also, after this patch, its movement speed has been increased, while the jump height and armor have been decreased slightly. *For some reason, view models for the host variant can be found within game files, but they are unused. *Banshee can pull multiple Human at the same time if they are close to each other. Category:Zombies Category:Factions